gold_coast_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasmoke Expedition Nibnay
Seasmoke Nibenay Event, 25 April Night Last night after the camp disembarked, the Captain led a small team of specialists ahead of the coloumn to clear a path, after intially fording a river and having a run in with a particularly brave snapper turtle, the forward team was met by the forward scouting team. The forward team of Niketh and Beithe advised the team that they had both come across and were now being persued by a Colossal Daedroth that was wondering the swamp, the forward group under the advisement of Scales-of-Fate decided to ambush the Daedroth at the rivers mouth, using the water and shock magic to their advantage to slay the creature. The team then using Commander Guldren as a lure, then led the Daedroth into the shallows of the river, where the rest of the group unleashed a barrage of attacks onto the Colassal Daedroth, while Guldren drew its attention, once the Daedroth had been weakened the team then engaged in a melee with the creature with a quick but brutal fight occuring. During the fight Niketh was badly burned by the creatures Flame breath, that left him mostly burnt to a cinder and left dying in the mud, while a combination of ranged magic and extreme close quarters combat, allowed Guldren, Braigan and Beithe to score mortal blows on the Colossal Daedroth finally killing it, the creature promptly turned to ash on death. After the battle was completed, the forward team noticed a group of natives tribesfolk (Origins unknown) who approached the group and chastised them for killing the Daedroth which they claimed was their prey, and began discussing possible solutions. Seasmoke Nibenay Event, 26 April Night While the crew were engaging the group of tribespeople after the engagement with the Daedroth, they were joined by the First Mate along with Caena and Shaydis. The women from the native group, who appeared to be tall warrior women, seemed to take particular interest in the young men of the group, appearing to size them up for some unknown purpose, while distinctly ignoring the women** After some discussion the one of the warrior women revealed themselves to be named Qwyntreth, who stated that the Daedroth the Seasmoke crew had killed was a ritual beast they were hunting, and whoever slayed it was required to recieve 'The Gift of the Mother', they then requested that the Crew follow them to their village to the North to recieve it. The other natives, particularly the males seemed slightly unhappy at this notion. After some negotiations and tense moments the Seasmoke crew agreed to visit the village, and were led there by the Warrior women, after what would be a several hour walk they finally arrived, at the village among the rocks, they were met by a rather large looking Imperial named Alby who invited them to stay the night in some hut in the village. Despite some initaly suspicions, the group tentatively decided to stay the night and investigate this 'Mothers Gift' in the morning. The Captain, Beithe and Niketh opting to forgo sleep for the night to watch over the Tribespeople, while there would be a rotating guard shift to ensure no foul play. Seasmoke Nibenay Event, 28 April Night After spending a night in the craggy rock village, the crew in the evening were invited to participate in a ritual known as 'The Gift of the Mother'. The group were led by the large imperial villager known as Albie. The ritual took place at a large collection of rocks at the center of the village with rocks in a circle of rocks. The ritual site, hundreds of torches of flames bathed the area in light, a procession of women entered the ritual circle. The group then were introduced with a woman dressed in black, who explained herself as an 'Aspect of the Mother' and that she would allow the group to speak with the Mother with whom she was a part of. At the summoning of the mother, the lights went out throughout the village as the woman in black seemed to have black eyes and glowing purple tatooes. Through the conversation, this Mother implied that she was able to divine the secrets of members of the crew, including knowing that Niketh was 'A leech', Beithe was 'a member of the great hunt' and that Aeironn and Tziphora were related. She hinted at the knowledge of these things, though did not outright reveal them. Through Niketh's questions, it was determined that this was an ancient being, eventually it would be determined that it may have been the Daedric Prince Mephala. After the spell was dispelled by the Aspect of the Mother, gifts were offered by the procession, containing damp golden spheres, which the crew quickly determined that the items were revealed to be eggs of some kind, that would possibly hatch into spiders. The Captain gave Beithe leave to investigate the eggs, the rest of the chests would be stored safetly in a hut under lock and probably guard. After the ritual the crew were offered to stay an additionl night, with the Captain stating that he intended to leave the next day. Seasmoke Nibenay Event, 1 May Night Upon leaving the mysterious camp and figuring out how to contain and move the golden eggs (Freezing them), the Seasmoke crew trekked their way through the jungle led by the Captain and Atana to a ruin in the middle of a swamp lake. It was a towering pyramid, surrounded by smaller towers at each slopping side, with a platform tier in the middle and bridges moving from the smaller tower, over the moat-lake to the Pyramid itself. After what was an initial scouting mission, the First Mate quickly proposed a plan of Evie and Beithe acting as a distraction with the Vanguard as cover, with a team of infiltrators attempting to go up the path created by the distraction. This however, did not go as planned as the infiltration team were detected, causing the Vanguard to spring into action and engage the initial patrol. The infiltration team dealt with its own target, both teams swiftly eliminating their targets. However, with such a skirmish, the Pyramids defences were put on high alert as the Red Moons pirates quickly mobilised into squads of archers raining volleys while the stairs were blocked with shield wall. The Vanguard were peppered with arrows while they were open, with many getting hit by arrows while moving to cover, eventually moving to the safety of the smaller tower and the narrow bridge accessing the Pyramid. Shaydis then noted that the rear defences of the fortress were lax compared to the front, the Captain suggested that the Vanguard lead a spear head assault while the stealth teams go to the rear and cut down the enemy Archers from the back. The Vanguard charged across the bridge with Astrid at the head, all the group took heavy damage with Bleeds-For-None being the only one with a shield for mobile defence. The Captain took three arrows to the chest before diving for cover, while Commander Guldren was critically hit by an arrow and rendered unconcious. While the Commander was pulled to safety, the Captain called a large lightning bolt from the sky, turning just under half the Red Moon archers to ash. Bleeds then managed to move the Commander and Captain to safety under the hail of arrows, before returning into the fray himself. The pair of them being peppered by arrows. The Captain, stabilised the Commander while under cover. While this was occuring the sneak team were moving around the flank. The First Mate led the infiltration team through a flanking entrance that had moved its defenders to deal with the vanguard, quickly moving up to strike the enemy unawares. With their guide Atana and the slippery Shaydis providing cover with a hail of arrow and knives. With Sal, Adjanah, Beithe and Phora charging into the enemy head on. Working quickly as team they dispensed the with the targets in the lightly defended area, however, after their initial assault the defenders attempted a quick counter which resulted in Adjanah being heavily wounded in the process. However, after this counter-attack, the infiltration team rallied and manage to finish off the remaining defenders, with Atana eliminating the pirate that injured Adjanah and the rest of the team working together to eliminate the final pirate, the infiltration team was free to flank that mass of attackers that were being engaged by the Vanguard, the infiltration team went to the zenith of the Pyramid and then quickly struck from behind. With the infiltration team coming from behind, Sal quickly moved to assist Bleeds and Astrid to make quick work of the remaining shield wall. While Beithe and Adjanah worked on picking off the bulk of the remaining Archers. While this was occuring, the Captain, attempted to move a half conscious Guldren to position to provide a mass healing spell, as many were close to being taken out the fight. Once the shield wall had been dealt with, Bleeds moved over to assist Beithe the close quarters engagement of the Archers, while Shaydis and Phora eliminated the archers remaining from the Captains magical assault. However during this time, both the Captain and Bleeds were hit by arrows causing both of them to be taken out the fight. With Bleeds falling off the first level of the pyramid down to the ground level. At this time Guldren released a mass healing spell, which sealed the fate of the fight, as the Seasmoke crew now overwhelmed the Red Moons enemies. Upon the sight of their imminent loss, the remaining Red Moons attempted to flee, but most were picked off by Adjanah's bow, while one of the wounded survivors was executed by Astrid. In the aftermath of the fight there were several wounded, with Adjanah, the Captain, Guldren, Bleeds and Astrid all needing attention from Beithe and other helpful members of the crew. With the fight at its end, the crew decided to savour their victory and lick their wounds, deciding to make camp on the pyramid for the night and catalogue the vast amount resources they had now claimed after taking the Red Moons fortification.